


you are my light.

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kuromahiweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Joyful, full of love and admiration.





	1. un bisou.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking LATE but i wanted to type this for kuromahi week.
> 
> day 1: Firsts/Domestic

Mahiru looked into Kuro’s eyes, and time seemed to come to a stand-still. They watched each other in silence and barely processed their surroundings; they were alone in the apartment, the only sound either of them being able to process being each other’s heartbeats because of their closeness. Their chests just barely touching, their fingers brushing gently against each other as they both desperately tried to resist the urge to entwine their hands and never let go.

Time passed by achingly slowly as they came closer and closer together, Kuro’s eyes moving down towards Mahiru’s lips and the latter’s eyelids fluttering close within one breathe. Kuro moved in and gently pressed his own lips against his partner’s listening to the soft gasp Mahiru gave out in response, and they lovingly deepened their kiss in the same second. It was soft, breathtaking and easy just like every other part of their relationship and the pair found themselves sinking into the mesmerizing feeling even more than they already were before, each time they so little as touched hands and felt a fire light inside their chests.

When they kissed, Kuro noticed the little things about Mahiru that he loved within just the few seconds that it lasted. The first few times it happened, Mahiru’s nose would scrunch up in nervousness and Kuro couldn’t help but think _how cute_ it was, his eyebrows furrowing as well as the brunette closed his eyes tightly as he awaited Kuro to close the distance between their lips. Although they’ve done it many times and have eased into it, the soft feeling never seemed to get old. Mahiru’s height contrasting with his servamp’s so that his spine was slightly tilted back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and neck and holding on tightly as his leg slightly lifted off the floor. _Cliché._ Kuro gently gripped his waist, leaning forward and letting his hands travel along the crevices of his skin beneath his shirt and pant-line. 

Hearing the Eve laugh between kisses was soft… Joyful, full of love and admiration.

Kuro focuses on the sound and his heart flutters. A sudden urge to hide his burning face overcame him in that moment, and he breaks the kiss to hide in Mahiru’s shoulder. “S-Stop being so cute, dammit…,” he whispered with a stutter. Mahiru hugged his body closer to Kuro’s with his hands still around his neck, and gently kissed his head. “Only if you stop making me fall deeper in love with you each time you kiss me.” Kuro felt Mahiru’s heart beat harder as he finished his sentence, and the vampire knew he made Mahiru feel the same way.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to let you go, that’s not happening…”

“That’s fine with me, Kuro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS FUN TO WRITE I GUESS it made me smile a lot.
> 
> kuromahi week prompts:  
> http://kuromahiweek.tumblr.com/post/164698838516/


	2. why do you trust me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: Trust/Growing

“Why do you trust me?”

The words slipped from Kuro’s mouth suddenly, that evening, as the sloth pair ate dinner in the dim light at the dining table. The moment he finished speaking the sentence, both halted their actions and stared at each other with a clouded look in their eyes.

“What, Kuro?”

Mahiru set down his chopsticks into his bowl to give his servamp all of his attention.

“Ah… I didn’t really mean to actually say it… But, why exactly do you trust me so much? I don’t… Get it.” Kuro’s eyebrows furrowed and he began playing with the noodles in his soup, not knowing what to do as anxiety began to settle deep in his stomach. He was just mindlessly thinking.

“I guess you’re looking for more of an answer than just, “Because I’m your partner”, huh?” Mahiru sighed, but the sound held no sense of negative feelings. He sounded willing to convince the other. “But it's true, Kuro… You’re my partner. It's not that I have to trust you, I could very well have kept beating you up just like Greed does,” he laughed, “but it's that I know how you are. You’re kind… And funny, and loving, and just… Overall a great person, Kuro.” Mahiru reached over to grab Kuro’s hand on the table and tried his best to focus on keeping eye contact so he could reach the deepest part of the vampire, knowing he could with just the simplest of actions. “I know you… Over the time we’ve spent together, I’ve learned so much about you, and I’ve grown so much alongside you… It’s made me learn to trust you. Not just in battle or when my life is on the line. Everyday I wake up, and I can trust that you’ll be there. I can trust that you’ll go through the same routine everyday with me, but you’ll still never tire of it and you’ll still stay by my side. I can trust that… You love me.”

Kuro stared back at Mahiru, his mouth opening the slightest bit and he sat there without a word to say. The last bit made his heart flutter, heat rising to his cheeks in the tiniest bit but he made no effort to shake it away. Some part of him wanted Mahiru to know that he really, _truly did_ , love him as he was. He felt the fingers of the hand that held his lace between his own, the two entwining their fingers together as one.

“And I want you to trust me too, when I say these things, Kuro. Because… I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for making this kind of short. ; u ;  
> i have other things in mind for some of the prompts, but others i'm kind of winging it and typing what i feel is best and what i feel is most meaningful for the day. for example; day 4, 5, and 7 have a plan already. so expect something longer for those!
> 
> kuromahi week prompts:   
> http://kuromahiweek.tumblr.com/post/164698838516/


End file.
